1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an LED display, and more particularly to a waterproof LED display which has watertight construction designed at a front portion thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In advertising, a signboard made of an LED display generally standing at a conspicuous location, such as a bustling road, is widely used. The LED display comprises a plurality of LEDs controlled by special hardware and software to perform moving images on a screen thereof to attract the attention of passersby.
A conventional LED display, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, has a housing (20) and a circuit board (21) mounted on a front portion of the housing (20). The circuit board (21) has a plurality of LED groups (22) formed thereon. A layer of waterproof gel (23) is spread on the circuit board (21) and these LEDs (22). However, it is a very difficult process to control spreading the waterproof gel (23) on the circuit board (21) and these LEDs (22), and if not done properly, water or water vapor can easily penetrate the LED display.
Furthermore, by generally placing the LED display in an outdoor position in the sunshine, wind and rain, the gel (23) easily ages whereby water and water vapor can penetrate the circuit board (21), then the LED display will fail quickly. Moreover, when a user wants to replace a failed LED (22), the gel (23) therearound must be stripped off, and after replacement of the LED (22), new gel (23) is re-spread on the new LED (22) and therearound. However, it is difficult to integrate the new gel (23) and the old gel (23), and a gap may occur whereby water and water vapor can penetrate the circuit board (21).
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a waterproof LED display to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an LED display which has an effective waterproof function.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an LED display which is easy to be serviced.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.